Room for One More
by Hobsonfan
Summary: Chapter 3 is a Christmas story for those who believe in Santa and especially for those who don't. More tales of the grand-parenting adventures of Robbie, Laura, and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, purely for fun, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.**

* * *

Laura stifled the urge to scream out in pain. Not for the first time during this night did someone kick her in the shins. Poor sausage was sound asleep and didn't know he was doing it. When was the last time those toenails were clipped? She silently got out of bed to inspect the damage, expecting to see blood.

Once in the bathroom Laura determined the scratches were minor and after calming herself by giving her teeth their second cleaning of the night she walked back to the edge of the bed to gaze at the limp form that now lay diagonally and covered her side. As she tried to figure out whether to go around to the other side of the bed or lie down at the unused part at the bottom Laura couldn't help but smile. Just a few years ago, she never could have imagined putting up with such indignities from a sleeping partner. Now it was all so simple. She loved him. No matter that he made snuffling noises while he slept and insisted on throwing one very warm arm around her waist on even this hottest of nights, she loved him. And that breath! She shuddered as she recalled all the forbidden fruit so to speak he had consumed that day in an effort to forget the image of someone lying in a hospital bed.

While she knew he needed someone, it still surprised her that she was the one he needed. Even more surprising was discovering how much she needed him. She was the one living in a new and very unexpected chapter. Corpses hadn't been her only specialist subject. There was also loneliness. That was now a faded memory from the past. Giving up some sleep was a very small price to pay for the excess of joy she now experienced.

Very early the next morning Laura carefully extricated herself from a pile of limbs and slid out of bed. In the kitchen she brewed a strong pot of tea. While sipping her second cup, a well rested Robbie entered the room and put his arms around her neck and leaned down to deposit a kiss into her hair.

"You're up early. Sleep well?"

"Never better."

"Really?" Robbie raised his eyebrows, knowing that she was putting on a brave front. "You should do that for a living."

"What?"

"Get uncooperative souls to sleep and stay asleep. You make it look easy."

"Not really. I have the battle scars to prove it."

Robbie gently pulled Laura out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. "It's just another one of the million reasons I love you."

Laura let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes. "Only a million? After last night I demand there be at least two million."

"Of course."

Laura looked up at Robbie and saw his face grow concerned. She knew what he was worried about.

"She'll be ok, Robbie. It's just a minor complication. She's a lucky girl. They both are. Tim is there, keeping an eye." She almost said aloud, "I'm a lucky girl too."

Before Robbie could respond the sound of ten feet could be heard pounding down the stairs, four feline, four canine, and two boyish ones attached to a miniature Robbie. Monty, Osborn, and Jack scampered into the kitchen all three demanding to be fed.

After the appropriate food dishes were filled and distributed, two on the floor for the animals, and one on the table in front of Jack perched on a chair covered with a pile of telephone books, (Robbie Lewis being one of the few people on earth who still consulted paper editions of the phone book) the three late risers dug in.

In between bites of a normally verboten sugar coated cereal and trying hard not to speak with his mouth full, Jack asked "Lozza, (how on earth did he come up with that nickname for Laura?) how much longer are Mum and my baby sister going to be in 'ospital?

Laura crouched down to look Jack in the eye. "At least one more week, that's seven days, or until the doctor says they can both go home."

Jack raised his small eyebrows that same way his grandfather often did when considering something of great importance. He did not give any of the expected responses and instead declared, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed."

"Sorry?" Robbie was worried the lad was missing his mum so much that he couldn't think clearly.

Laura understood. "Robbie, that's what the doctor says, 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed', surely you remember that." He should remember it. Jack sang it a dozen times a day.

Jack and Laura burst into laughter and were soon joined by Robbie. In the earliest years of his life Jack had never seen his grandfather laugh.

"Lozza, I'm real happy that you live with granddad now. Mum says he was a right old grouch before you straightened him out." Then the boy turned serious. "Can I really stay here until the doctor says Mum and my baby sister can go home?"

"Of course you can lad." Robbie squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"And tonight if Percival (a white stuffed rabbit) and I get lonely again, can we get in bed with you?" Remembering his manners he quickly added, "I mean if it's no bother".

Laura brushed her hand down the back of Jack's head. "It's no bother at all Jack. There's always room for one more when it's you needing the room.

* * *

 **Thanks to Tiny Cucumber who planted this idea in my head. I have been trying to work on the sequels to some of my other stories but have been a bit busy and sleep deprived lately. This was fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good at swimming, is he?"

Laura was on the phone with Tim. Jack had seen a television advertisement for a water park and he really, really, really wanted Robbie and Laura to take him.

Tim told Laura that Jack was a good swimmer for a boy his age. He would discuss the water park with Lyn and call back.

Meanwhile Jack and Robbie were outside where they had built a small slide out of scrap pieces of wood from the canoe. They sent various action figures down it for the kind of thrilling rides Jack was hoping for on the water slides.

After a dinner of Laura's homemade macaroni and cheese, Jack stood on a chair and helped Robbie with the washing up. Finally Laura's phone rang with news from Tim. He and Lyn had approved the aqua adventure, only because she was sure that her father and Laura would keep a close eye on the boy and follow all the rules for a child of Jack's age, size, and ability.

Jack was bubbling over with excitement as Laura went online and booked tickets for the next day. Jack agreed to a bath, three stories and then bedtime in the spare room with Percival, Monty, and Osborn to keep him company.

After Robbie finished reading him a book about a boy detective who solves crimes with the aid of his cat and dog, Jack asked his grandfather for a glass of milk before bed. While Robbie went into the kitchen, Jack leaned closer to Laura on the sofa and spoke to her in his quiet voice.

"Lozza, will you tuck me in, ALONE?" The last word was loud enough that Robbie heard it as he returned with the milk.

While Jack drank his milk, careful not to spill it or drop crumbs from the biscuit Robbie thoughtfully added to the order (Robbie and Laura hadn't yet learned that meals and snacks for youngsters should be restricted to the kitchen), Robbie eyebrowed a question at Laura. She shrugged. Robbie took the empty glass and plate back to the kitchen while Laura climbed the stairs hand in hand with Jack.

After she got Jack settled with his animal companions, Laura sat in the edge of the bed and waited for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Lozza, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Mum, Dad, or Granddad?"

Laura patted Percival, the white rabbit. "Yes, as long as it's not about someone being sick or in danger."

Jack nodded. "Okay." He started to speak then clamped his mouth shut.

Laura scratched Monty's ears. "Go ahead Jack, I promise I won't be mad at you no matter what."

Jack put his hand on Laura's arm and started to pull on her watch. Usually she would ask him to please stop but tonight she let him be. "I'm not sure I want a baby sister."

"I see." Laura tucked Percival under his arm. "C'mon, shift over." She moved the live animals down below Jack's feet while he scooted over to the edge of the bed and made room for her.

After discussing the many things a baby could not do, including water slides, Laura told Jack that someone else once felt the same way he did about a new sister.

"Who?"

"Uncle Brad."

"Wait, isn't he your brother?" Jack remembered meeting Brad and his family at Easter.

"Yes, and I was the baby sister he wasn't too sure about. It took awhile but he decided I was okay after all."

Jack drifted off to sleep with a slightly more positive attitude about baby sisters. Laura went downstairs to join Robbie on the sofa and discuss a battle plan for the next day. They were both a bit nervous about taking Jack on such an adventurous trip.

They were up early the next morning for the two hour drive to the water park. Jack studied the brochure all the way there.

They insisted Jack start with the smallest slides first with Laura following behind him. Mindful of his back, Laura got Robbie a spectator-only ticket. He watched for Jack and Laura at the bottom of each slide.

After several rides on the slides for younger children, Jack asked to go on a larger one. He took Laura's hand and led her over to the giant sign that showed how tall you had to be to go on it.

"See, I'm big enough." He was, just barely.

After a quick discussion they agreed he could go since they allowed an adult to ride down with a child. Laura climbed the longer set of stairs with Jack. He pulled at her outfit every few steps, excited at going on a big kid slide. Laura was happy with her choice of swimwear, snug swim shorts and a sturdy top. She bought them on a whim a few months back, thinking that in her new role as a grandmother she needed something functional just in case she ended up tending to small children at the beach or pool. She noticed other women tugging at their suits, trying to keep everything in place.

Jack loved the tandem rides down the slide then convinced Laura to let him go alone with her following after. Robbie stood and waited each time for them to come down.

They took a break to eat lunch and have a short rest on some lounge chairs. Laura and Jack discussed their favorite rides and the best technique for speed. Robbie listened, almost wishing that he was riding with them. Then Jack led them to another slide he wanted to try. This one was all closed in and it appeared to be dark inside. Robbie, knowing of Laura's claustrophobia, told Jack that he would have to wait until he was older to ride on it.

Laura, seeing the boy's disappointed face pushed aside her fears. "No, it's fine, Robbie. We can do this, right Jack?"

Robbie was doubly worried as he watched the pair of them climb the steps. Laura noticed that the attendant at the top of this slide was not as vigilant as the ones on the other slides who made sure no one ran up the stairs and that everyone went down feet first keeping a safe distance between riders. Laura had to catch a pre-teen girl who was laughing with her friends and almost fell on top of Jack. The attendant took another swig of his energy drink and pretended not to notice. When their turn came, Laura sat and settled Jack between her legs and put her arms around him as they began their descent. She made it through the darkness with just a few moments of anxiety, eased by Jack's squeals of delight. His happy face as they exited the slide area made it all worth it. They immediately went up the steps to do it again.

Then Jack wanted to ride this one on his own too. Laura almost vetoed the idea because she did not want to go alone and she refused to let him go without following behind. Instead she decided, in for a penny, in for a pound, and took Jack up the steps again before Robbie had a chance to protest.

Robbie saw Laura come down the slide on her own, relief clearly etched on her face that her dark solo journey was over. He called to her as she got out of the water.

"You decided to let Jack follow you this time?"

"What? No, he went before me, you must have missed him."

Robbie immediately grew concerned. "I'm sure I didn't. The last person before you was teenage girl in a skimpy pink bathing costume. She had several tattoos and I wondered what kind of parents would allow that."

"That's the girl that went down before Jack!" Laura ran to the nearby lifeguard's chair. She quickly described Jack while Robbie pushed his way past riders up the stairs to the slide. Not finding Jack at the top and getting no help from the attendant he raced back down the stairs. By this time the lifeguard had cleared the pool and alerted security.

After an extensive search, the good news was that Jack was not lying at the bottom of the pool. The bad news was that he had not been found.

While Robbie was organizing a broader search, Laura was trying to think, not panic. She asked the security guard, "Does this slide have an emergency exit?"

He quickly brought up the slide specifications on his phone. "There is one but it shouldn't open unless the attendant pushes the button."

"Where would Jack be if he did go that way?"

"It should come out over there." He pointed to an area on the back of the slide structure.

Laura grabbed Robbie's arm. "This way."

They arrived to find an open chute from the slide but no sign of Jack. The water the emergency exit emptied out into looked deeper than the pool. It was clear enough to see that no one was in there.

"Thank God Jack is good at swimming." Laura held back tears, relieved that Jack must have made it out of the water but still worried about where he could be. She turned around. "Look, the Lost Child booth!"

They had passed the booth on the way to the slides in the morning and told Jack that's where he should go if he got separated from them. It was part of their battle plan.

Robbie took her hand and they headed over there just as the security guard was getting a message about the child who had turned up looking for his grandparents.

After hugs, tears, and some ice cream, Jack was fully recovered from his ordeal. The nurse on duty at the First Aid station and Laura both determined that the boy suffered no injuries from his little detour through the emergency exit. The park staff discovered that the chute was accidently opened after the inattentive attendant put his energy drink can on top of the button. Jack, the smallest rider on the slide, was the only one to go out that way.

The general manager offered apologies and passes for a future visit to the park for Jack's entire family.

Laura demanded that the park make the appropriate changes to ensure that this never happened again. The manager agreed that of course they would do that.

Jack had been quiet while the adults talked, then raised his hand as if he were in school. After he had their attention he asked, "Can we wait and use those passes until my baby sister is old enough to go on the water slides? Just the little kid ones, I wouldn't want her to get hurt on the big ones."

The manager said that their passes would be good whenever they wanted to return. Robbie and Laura said it would be up to his parents to decide if and when.

Robbie said they should make a move for home. Laura was also anxious to get Jack safely home but knew there was something important they needed to do first.

"Jack and I must go on one more ride. We shouldn't end the day this way." She saw Robbie's frown. "It's like when you fall off a horse. You have to get right back on."

Jack was almost on board with Laura's plan. "Would it be all right if we went back to one of the smaller sides?"

"I've got a better idea. What do you say Robbie about going on the family ride with us? It shouldn't be hard on your back. We would ride together on a big tube."

"Well it's fine with me but I don't have a rider's wrist band. Remember I have a spectator-only ticket."

The manager was happy to oblige. "That's no problem Mr. Lewis. You take all the rides you like."

Three trips down the family ride sitting together in a big tube was just the ticket to make Jack and Laura forget about the ordeal on the dark slide. Robbie survived the rides with minimal damage to his back and had to admit it was a lot of fun.

Jack fell asleep shortly after they pulled out of the car park. Robbie and Laura talked quietly on the way home.

"Robbie, what kind of grandparents are we to let that happen to Jack?"

"C'mon Laura, don't be so hard on us. We'll get better at it and Jack's fine. We're normal grandparents, just doing our best." Then he laughed. "Well maybe not normal, I didn't see any other grandparents riding water slides all day like you did, not that you look like a grandmother." He smiled and as they waited at a light, he reached over and rubbed her leg. After they were moving again he turned serious. "What are we going to tell our Lyn?"

"The truth Robbie, we can't keep this from her. She has to know she can trust us. Besides, I expect Jack will tell her since it involves danger. It came up in our talk last night."

"Something I should know?"

"It'll keep."

"We should be proud of the lad. Look how well he handled the emergency on his own and how he is already looking out for his new sister. " Robbie glanced in the mirror to make sure the boy was still sleeping. He lowered his voice. "Don't tell Jack, but I was starting to suspect he didn't want a baby sister. I couldn't have been more wrong about that."

Laura remembered the day her brother took down the 'No Girls Allowed' sign in his tree house and how happy she was that he made room for her in his life. "I expect it won't be long until they are as thick as thieves."

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to make this two chapters with Jack's fate unknown after the first one. A few people have told me they don't like stressful cliffhangers so I hope this way was more enjoyable. And I've had such trouble logging into fanfiction this summer I may not have been able to post another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you to Asimurcwwt for explaining how Robbie, Laura, and Jack might celebrate Christmas. Robson fans are the nicest people! Anything I got correct came from her and the mistakes are entirely my own doing.**

* * *

"Granddad, can you take me to see Santa? Pleeeease!"

Twas the day before Christmas and Robbie was on the way home with Jack, having driven up the day before to get him. Lyn, Tim, and baby Susan were on their way to Wales to visit Tim's dying grandmother. They wanted Jack to have a joyous Christmas and not one clouded by a death in the family.

Robbie and Laura happily agreed to have Jack stay with them for the Christmas weekend. Laura was on call Christmas Day. When they found out about Jack coming it was too late to trade with anyone.

"Jack your mum said she already took you to see Santa."

"Now I want to ask for something different." Robbie suspected he knew what Jack had in mind. While Laura usually indulged the boy with whatever he wanted, there was one exception, she did not believe in children having too many sweets.

"Please Granddad, it's really important."

"Okay Jack but you know Santa doesn't always deliver everything on your list."

When they arrived home Robbie called Laura and left a message to say they made it home safely and to ask where they could visit Santa.

Laura called back a few minutes later. "The water park has a Santa's grotto but it's such a long drive. Let me check for someplace closer." He could hear her fingers tapping. "Ah, the Garden Centre in Oxford has Santa. You'll need to get there by 4 though." Then Laura talked to Jack and assured him she would be home in time to cook his favourite macaroni and cheese and that she bought some cookies to leave for Santa. Jack raised his eyebrows as he digested this news. He handed the phone back to his grandfather and went to play with the dog.

"Robbie, did you sneak Jack's presents from Santa out of the car?"

"Lyn and Tim were so upset about his grandmother they forgot to send them. We can put the gifts we got him under the tree and mark them from Santa and promise him something else from us.

"Robbie we got him a junior detective's kit and a chemistry set. Those are presents to keep here, things for us to play with him when he visits." She sighed loudly into the phone. "I'm up to my knees in body parts so I can't get away to do some last minute shopping."

Robbie watched out the window as Jack played with Osborn. Monty circled around Robbie's feet. "I'll ask Lizzie. She's on pins and needles waiting for Tony to get home later tonight and booked the day off. She knows all about the latest gizmos for kids."

"I'm not sure doing your shopping falls under 'other duties as assigned' but desperate times I suppose."

Robbie sent Jack upstairs with his bag to get settled into the spare room while he called Hathaway's sergeant. Lizzie was more than happy for the diversion. She had considered going into work except for the fact that she knew her boss, DI Hathaway, had no holiday spirit this year what with his father slipping further away from him with each passing day.

* * *

Traffic was heavier than usual as Robbie and Jack drove to the Garden Centre and entered the very crowded car park. Jack tugged on his grandfather's hand hurrying to the queue for Santa. As they neared the markers for the waiting area a security officer put a ribbon across the poles closing off the entrance.

"Sorry Jack, it looks like we are too late."

"Inspector Lewis!" The security guard recognized him. "Is that your grandson?"

Robbie smiled at the older man, a long retired uniformed officer. "Hi John, Happy Christmas. Yes, this is Jack. I'm afraid the traffic made us too late to see Santa."

"We can't have your grandson disappointed now, can we?" He undid the ribbon and waved them in.

"Won't Santa mind not getting out on time?"

"There's always time for one more. Besides, wait until you see Santa. He just might remind you of someone."

"Thanks John."

Jack remembered his manners. "Yes, thanks sir." He saluted then hurried up the path to Santa.

When it was his turn Jack explained to the large and surprisingly jolly Santa that he would be staying with his grandparents this Christmas, adding that Laura, who he called Lozza, wasn't his real grandmother, but he loved her just the same.

"What do you want for Christmas Jack?"

The boy looked over at Robbie then whispered something in Santa's ear.

Santa replied, "Are you sure you don't want something else, a fire truck maybe?"

"No, I already have two of those." Jack hung his head. "Do you think Lozza will be mad at me for asking for that?"

It turned out that Santa had known Laura much longer than Jack.

"She might have preferred you wished for something else." He saw the boy frown. "However you get to decide what you ask Santa for."

"Santa, if you get me that for Christmas, I promise to eat all my sprouts."

After the visit with Santa they walked to the Christmas barn in search of gifts for Laura. Robbie and Jack browsed through a case of musical instrument necklaces until they found a pewter clarinet. Then Jack inspected the snow globes and selected one with a fairy queen dressed in a blue gown. Their last stop was the outdoor climbing frame so Jack could work off some of his boyish Christmas excitement.

* * *

They got their gifts for Laura wrapped just before she arrived home, in plenty of time to make macaroni and cheese. After they ate, the boys insisted on doing the washing up while Laura sat on the sofa with a glass of wine. Then Jack helped them finish decorating their Christmas tree and hang three stockings, the largest one with Jack's name on it.

The doorbell rang. Osborn started barking and got up from the edge of his bed and ran to see who was coming to visit. Monty, lying smack dab in the middle of the dog's bed, stretched out a paw and opened one eye, then went back to sleep.

After tripping over the excited dog, Robbie opened the door to admit Lizzie Maddox. He waved her into the sitting room while he took her offered package and hid it in Laura's office. Jack showed Lizzie the ornaments on the tree that he made for his grandparents, two round silver balls, one with his handprint and the other with his sister's, decorated as snowmen. Lizzie bent down to see them and compliment Jack on his artwork. Then she straightened up. "I can't stay. Tony is due home within the hour. I am in the middle of cooking dinner for him. DI Hathaway gave me a recipe for chicken."

Laura asked Robbie to get the gift they had for Lizzie and Tony so he went back into Laura's office. After a few minutes Robbie called out, "I can't find it!"

Laura exchanged a knowing look with Lizzie that translated simply as 'Men!' and marched off to help Robbie. Lizzie distracted Jack by handing him her phone showing a video of a crime solving mouse and took advantage of Laura's absence to put something in the boy's Christmas stocking. Dr. Hobson's disapproval of treats for children was well known throughout the Oxford Police force. DI Maddox felt it was her duty to give Jack something special, although she hoped Santa would get the credit or demerit.

After Lizzie left, Laura got a call from the neighbor who lived down the road. Robbie heard Laura say, "Of course Donald can stay with us on Christmas day. You can't bring a dog to your cousin's house if one of the children is allergic. Jack is here and we may not have properly prepared for his Christmas so having an extra dog will be a treat for him."

Jack was excited to hear that Donald was coming for Christmas and he and Osborn raced around the house until they remembered that Santa might be watching.

Laura went and sat next to Robbie on the sofa and pointed at some packages under the tree. "Where did those come from?"

"Oh, Jack and I did a little shopping after we saw Santa. I figured I should get something that Jack can see. The other gifts I got for you will have to be opened in private."

Laura knew where he shopped. "Well, I have a secret gift for you too, upstairs." She pointed to a rectangular gift off to the side. "That one Jack can watch you open without either of us feeling guilty." She frowned. "There aren't going to be many gifts for Jack."

"When Lyn called she told him that Santa would leave some of his gifts at their house so not to expect too many here." He pulled her close and whispered, "Let's get him ready for bed so we can open our presents."

After a bath, pyjamas, clean teeth, and Robbie reading Twas the Night Before Christmas, Jack had one last chore. He counted out 8 cookies from the box Laura brought home and suggested that he and his grandfather might share the last 4 on Christmas Day. Robbie poured a glass of milk for Santa and left it next to the plate of cookies near Jack's stocking.

Osborn followed Jack off to bed and after Laura tucked him in, Monty ambled into the room and claimed the better part of the boy's pillow.

Back downstairs Robbie asked Laura if she thought Jack would stay in his own bed for the night.

"He's very serious about Santa so I expect he might."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "I am sure that he will be up at dawn." Laura reached over and rubbed Robbie's thigh. "Perhaps we should have an early night."

"I'm not arguing." Robbie got up and headed for the kitchen. Laura quickly took something out of her pocket and slipped it into Robbie's stocking before he came back and started to fill Jack's.

"Kiwi?!"

"I didn't think you wanted him to have sweets while he was here."

"Robbie, it's Christmas and I'm not Scrooge." She went to the kitchen and returned with a collection of Christmas candy from one of Oxford finest sweets shops. Laura put the kiwi in a bag on the table by the cookies. "There, Santa can have some if he's so inclined."

Laura started upstairs and Robbie told her he would lock up and join her. After securing the front door and turning on the alarm, Robbie went and ate 6 of the 8 cookies and drank most of the milk. Then he put something in Laura's stocking.

* * *

Jack was lying in bed in the spare room, the cat sharing his pillow and the dog at his feet. He was determined to stay awake to wait for Santa. He heard the stairs creak as his grandparents climbed up. Jack slid out of bed. Monty moved to cover more of the pillow while Osborn was at Jack's heels. At the window Jack tried unsuccessfully bending his neck to see up to the roof. He gazed out at the street lit by the full moon, and saw someone walking up the road carrying a sack. Jack held his breath as the person stopped in front of the house, then approached the front door.

His first instinct was to run to his grandfather. Jack headed down the hall to the master bedroom only to find the door closed. Hearing some indistinguishable noises coming from the room Jack knew they were not asleep. He put his hand on the knob then took it back. Sometimes at home he would find that the door to his mum and dad's room was closed. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he shouldn't open it or even knock unless it was a life or death emergency.

Jack went to the top of the stairs and crouched down with his hand on Osborn. He heard a key turn in the lock. The dog was quiet and because of that Jack was not scared. The front door opened and Jack spied a slightly built person carrying a small torchlight enter, disable the alarm, and go into the front room. Jack crept down the stairs skipping the one that creaked. His eyes got big as he saw the visitor take two presents out of the sack and place them under the Christmas tree, then fill Jack's stocking with several small items.

Santa ate the last two cookies on the plate and picked up a kiwi. Jack scampered noiselessly back up the stairs and peered around the wall as he watched Santa reset the alarm, lock the door, and exit.

Jack and Osborn walked silently back to the spare room observing the still closed door to his grandparent's bedroom. How could they have missed all of that? Back in bed, Jack tried to guess what was in the packages and his stocking, wondering if he would get what he really wanted. Snuggled into the softly purring Monty, and despite loud snoring from Osborn, he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up very early on Christmas morning and sprinted down the hall to the open door of Robbie and Laura's room. He stood in the doorway listening to his grandfather's snoring, not much different than the sound the dog made at night. "Wake up, wake up, Santa came!" Jack leapt up onto the bed into the now awake Laura's arms.

"Happy Christmas, Jack!" She hugged the boy close as Robbie finally quieted down and gingerly opened his eyes.

Robbie grumbled, "I thought you were going to wait for us before going downstairs."

"I saw Santa last night."

Laura played along. "In his sleigh on the roof?"

"No, using a key."

That got Robbie's attention and he quickly headed down the stairs, followed closely behind by Jack, Laura, and Osborn. Monty would be along in a few minutes.

They surveyed the scene, the additional gifts, Jack's bulging stocking, and the empty cookie plate. "One of the kiwi is gone!"

"Never mind about the kiwi Robbie. I'm going to start a fry up while Jack looks in his stocking. He can open the other presents after we eat." In the kitchen, she set her phone on the table, hoping it would stay silent all day except for calls from family. Immediately it beeped and she frowned at the caller id.

Robbie had taken Jack's stocking down and the boy was mesmerized by what he could see in there, sour apple leathers, gobstoppers, rock sweets, expensive chocolates, and more. He emptied the contents onto the sofa to find the largest amount of sweets he had ever seen. His excitement was interrupted as he heard Lozza talking on the phone.

Laura came in to see the massive pile of sweets on the sofa and warned the boy not to let Osborn get any.

Robbie looked a question at her.

"You'll never believe it." She saw Jack's worried face. "There was a 'situation' (their code word for 'dead body'). The call was to say that my secret Santa is taking the job for me today so I can spend Christmas with my boys.

Jack cheered and turned back to his treasure, worried that Lozza might not approve of his secret Santa.

Laura reached down and picked something up. "A chocolate frog, my favorite!"

"Would you like to have it?" Jack looked up at her with his big brown eyes hoping to win her over to his way of thinking.

"Thank-you Jack. I'll have this with some coffee for breakfast. You pick something to have with a glass of milk."

Robbie stared at her while Jack quickly selected a Curly Wurly. "What about my, I mean our, fry up?"

"It's Christmas Robbie, let's celebrate having Jack with us." Jack handed his grandfather a chocolate button snowman and they had a very non Dr. Hobson-like breakfast while Laura put the turkey in the oven for their Christmas lunch.

Robbie and Jack took Osborn for a walk down the road and picked up Donald. When they returned Laura had special treats for the animals. Osborn pounced on his while Donald waited politely for permission. Monty saw that there was a treat for him too. He would leave it alone until the others were busy before showing any interest.

The gifts were opened and Robbie managed a thank-you for the electric toothbrush while Laura gushed about her snow globe and necklace. Jack was happy about his chemistry set and detective's kit and very excited to use the game loaded tablet Lizzie had selected and Robbie paid for. He kept stopping to gaze at his sweet loot. Later he would sort it into small mounds by variety.

Robbie handed Laura her stocking and she was delighted to find tickets to an already sold out play that she really wanted to see. In Robbie's stocking were tickets to a rare international floodlit cricket match. As Robbie looked at the impossible to get tickets he frowned as he saw that they were for the same night as the play.

"Robbie, how wonderful! We can go to the cricket one night and the play the next!"

Brow wrinkled, Robbie took a look at Laura's tickets and much to his amazement the date on them was one day later than what he remembered.

The mystery gifts from the overnight Santa were a building block set called Canoe Adventure and a Tattoo Mania kit with over 500 temporary tattoos. Jack spent some time assembling the canoes and gave the adventurers much excitement plunging over the back of a chair.

Along with the turkey, Laura prepared roast potatoes, vegetables and a traditional English Christmas pudding for their lunch. She hoped that James would join them. Robbie hadn't asked, took him at his word that he would not be celebrating Christmas. Laura had invited him without telling Robbie.

The bell rang and Osborn barked enthusiastically and ran to the door followed by Jack and Robbie. Donald stood quietly at attention while Robbie admitted their guest. James entered carrying a professionally wrapped package. Osborn slobbered on the expensive shoes and James tried to gently shoo him away. "Why can't your dog behave properly like the one from down the road?" He pointed at Donald, of whom he approved. Not for the first time he noticed Donald's fluffy coat, dark with a bit of gray around his ears. He looked from Robbie to the dog and smiled.

"James, did you stop by late last night?"

"What? No. Oh, I brought this for Jack; it's a chess set." He handed the package to Jack who said thank-you and went off to open it. "I can't stay long after lunch. I have things to do."

Jack was true to his word and heartily ate his sprouts without prompting. When the meal was over and everyone lent a hand at the washing up they said goodbye to James who they suspected was returning to his father's care home.

After a short rest, they bundled up to head over to St. Mark's shelter for the homeless where Robbie and Laura helped serve a Christmas meal. Jack was assigned the job of Santa's helper. When Robbie explained to Jack what they would be doing in the afternoon, the boy asked him, "Why don't they go stay with their grandparents?"

Upon learning that some children don't have a home or grandparents, Jack went upstairs and emptied the clothes out of his small suitcase, brought it down and filled it with all his Christmas sweets. At the shelter he let each child select a treat and soon all of his jelly babies, pear drops, double deckers, milkybar Christmas friends, candy canes, and fruit gums were gone. Fortunately there were just enough. All he had left for the very skinny (and tall) Santa were some pork scratchings. Jack was beginning to suspect that there was more than one Santa in Oxford.

* * *

Shortly after Jack and his grandparents got home, there was a thunderous knock on the door. Jack tried to quiet Osborn's barking. Laura opened the door to Dr. Angus Rawbone. "We heard you had the wee lad with you this Christmas so Mrs. Rawbone sent some of her Christmas cake and fudge for him. Jack ran up to Rawbone and hugged him, saying thank-you, not just for the cake and fudge.

Jack happily shared the treats with his grandparents. Between bites of fudge Robbie told him, "That was very generous of you, giving away all your sweets, the ones you asked Santa for."

"I didn't ask Santa for sweets."

"You said you got just what you asked for."

Jack grinned. "I did. I asked Santa to make sure that Lozza would not have to deal with any dead b-I mean situations, on Christmas Day."

The doorbell rang and Laura went to admit the neighbor from down the road. Robbie noticed that Osborn did not bark. Donald trotted over to greet his owner who was speaking to Laura, "I forgot to return your key the last time Osborn stayed with us for the weekend and we came to check on Monty each morning. Thank-you for keeping Donald today."

"No problem." She smiled and patted Donald on the head. "He is always such a good boy, and clever too. He let us know when Osborn got his head stuck in the bin while looking for more treats."

* * *

The next morning after a very satisfying fry up, Robbie sat on the sofa reading the paper while Laura and Jack were hard at work with the chemistry set in the kitchen. When he was sure that no one was looking, Robbie went over to the mirror by the stockings to admire the tattoos Jack had applied on him, a metallic green pigeon, a fisherman's knot, and a pirate (all chosen especially for Laura). Earlier Laura had selected a skeleton and the planets Venus and Jupiter for herself. Just as he was flooded with relief that Jack had a happy Christmas, Robbie heard a loud boom. He raced into the kitchen to find Laura and Jack covered in a sticky goo and plaster falling from the ceiling. The two scientists looked up and saw his concerned expression.

"We're okay; it was only a small volcano."

* * *

A few days later Jack went home and Laura started packing up the Christmas things. Noticing a lump in the toe of her stocking, she reached her hand in and pulled out a small square box. After opening it and carefully examining the sparkling contents she went to find her most special Santa.

* * *

 **Thanks to Givemebritcopsnow for continuing to share Donald and his owner with me and a very belated thank-you to LewisHobsonFan for sending me some ideas for Gretna Green.**


End file.
